Seating devices with partial seats for supporting a sitting person are known. The person can take a seat on both partial seats, and the partial seats can support the person independently of each other. WO 93/19648 relates to an active-dynamic seating device consisting of a foot, an intermediate part allocated to the foot, and a seat part allocated to the intermediate part, wherein the seat part is constructed as two parts. The seat halves are allocated independently of each other mainly vertically elastically to the intermediate part and each seat half features a bearing part and thereon a seat half. Each seat half is mounted so as to be tilted back and forth on the bearing part. WO 99/16335 A1 discloses a seat with a pair of seating bodies, each of which allow for a vertical movement as well as for a tilt movement back and forth. From US 2003/0073552 A1 an adjustable rigid seating device with sensors is known, wherein the frame supports the whole body of a user and allows for resistance exercises.
Recliner devices are typically constructed planar over the whole surface, such as a bed or an arm chair, so that the person half-sitting and half-lying is supported ergonomically in the back area. Examples of this are lounge and massage chairs with a half-lying position. Recliner devices such as, for example, operating tables allow for the independent support of the left and right lower leg and thigh rests, the upper body, the arms and the head. The recliner devices of the state of the art have in common that they dictate the posture of the lying person or support a specific posture. In particular, the angle and the longitudinal rotation of the chest to the pelvis are not freely and spontaneously movable and, in addition, are most often dampened by a cushion and/or a back rest. The state of the art does not teach a free torsional movement between chest and pelvis for recliner devices.
The problem with malpositions, muscle tensions and spine malpositions is that the lying or sitting position of the people concerned is fixed and any relaxing movements are blocked. Even though a water bed does adapt to the respective pressure points of the head, the back and the pelvis, it does, however, not offer the necessary degrees of freedom for movements that heal or even render malpositions, muscle tensions and spine malpositions tolerable. Moreover, with water beds the pressure wave phenomena strongly influence the movement of the person. A further medical problem are people with underdeveloped muscle tonus or which have lost muscle tonus because of a disease or accident, and which have to relearn muscle tonus and balance by physiotherapy. These physiotherapeutic exercises are typically accompanied by a physiotherapist and often require complex and expensive orthopedic devices. Furthermore, physiotherapeutic exercises are limited in time because of medical attendance and the work associated therewith.
It is the object of the present invention to allow for an improved reclining, in particular in such a manner that a fatigue-free and comfortable reclining is possible. Furthermore, a device is to be provided that allows the person using it to recline in its natural body posture. Moreover, the device should exercise the sense of balance and the muscle tonus associated therewith. In addition, the device should counteract the problems of permanently lying people with skeletal and muscle pains as well as bedsore, i.e. decubitus.
This object is solved according to claim 1 by means of a recliner device (1) for supporting a lying person having a foot (2) and arranged thereon:
a first movably mounted thigh support (3) for supporting the first thigh of the person,
a movably mounted second thigh support (4) for supporting the second thigh of the person, the second thigh support (4) being independent of the first thigh support (3) and being combinable with the first thigh support (3) to form a complete support, and
a movably mounted back and head support (5, 6) that is mounted independent of the first and second thigh supports (3, 4) for supporting at least the chest and/or the lower back of the person,
wherein each thigh support (3, 4) is allocated to a pivot bearing device (8, 9) that can be pivoted around a horizontal axis A at the respective thigh supports (3, 4),
for each thigh support (3, 4) the pivot bearing device (8, 9) is allocated to foot (2) by means of a lever arm (10, 11),
the back and head support (5, 6) is allocated to a pivot bearing device (14) that can be pivoted around a horizontal axis A at the back and head support (5, 6),
the pivot bearing device (14) is allocated to foot (2) by means of a lever arm (15), and the pivot bearing devices (8, 9, 14) are allocated to the thigh supports (3, 4) and the back and head support (5, 6), respectively, in such a manner that the weight of the lying person is received mainly at the thigh and the back, and the pivot bearing devices (8, 9, 14) can be freely pivoted in a lying state by balancing.
Surprisingly, it was found that a recliner that supports the lying person at the back and the thighs independently of one another does not only support the person stably but also supports the natural balance of the lying person as well as its natural lying posture. Because of the thigh supports and the back and head supports that can be pivoted around a horizontal axis, the lying person is freely movable in its optimal balance position along its longitudinal axis (along the spine) and this state is stabilized by permanent small movements. After getting used to the seemingly unstable state the positional correction is unconscious, and there is a feeling of weightlessness that is comparable to floating in water. The seemingly unstable reclining condition promotes the balance movement and the muscle tonus of the lying person. The free movement of the body and the legs without direct support of the pelvis is suited to heal malpositions, muscle tensions and spine malpositions. It is an advantage that the person can itself operate the recliner device after a short familiarization and so is treated without physiotherapeutic assistance over the whole body region from the neck down to the pelvis.
The neuronal coordinating programs that are anchored in the nervous system and that can be activated by the recliner device of the present invention are more important than the innate or learned body posture. The resulting reclining position is very relaxing and is sensed as emotionally positive. Also, the recliner device of the present invention has a very strong therapeutic effect on posture, muscle and neuronal diseases. The body is inspired by pressure points and motion feedback information (feedback effects) to move in its most natural and most original form. The spine is also gently extended in the freely movable lying position, and the muscle groups associated therewith are relaxed. Minute movements of a body part such as e.g. a foot, an extremity or a finger trigger perceptible whole body movements. These are very relaxing. Furthermore, coordination processes of the body are exercised or learned again. In addition, the touch and movement senses of the lying person are noticeably improved by the effects of the recliner. This is very advantageous from a therapeutic point of view because the patient can react much stronger to therapeutic measures. Because of the coordinating and feedback movements that are necessary for balancing, the person lying according to the invention gets the impression that it is floating or lying on water.
A further advantage of the recliner of the invention is the support of micro-movements, for example, very small movements such as those of breathing, the hand, the head, the foot, very small adjustments of the body's balance point, or the balance point of individual body parts. The lying person compensates pressure perception, for example, initiated by other people, devices and rest surfaces, which inhibit long-term consistent strain of the joints, the spinal discs and the muscular system. For this reason the recliner of the present invention is best suited to counteract the decubitus of a permanently lying person by means of micro-movements and, thus, to avoid bedsore, muscle atrophies as well as muscle and skeletal pains.
For lying down the person can take a seat on top of the thigh supports in such a manner that each support supports one thigh, respectively, and by doing so, supports the left and right lower body and thereon supports the lower body halves pivotably.
The back and head support supports the back or the chest and the head in longitudinal direction of the lying person in a pivotable manner, i.e. pivotably along the spine. All three supports in combination lead to a strain-free and freely movable three-point mounting of the pelvis, i.e. at the spine and at both thigh joint sockets, which—next to the free movement of the pelvis along the longitudinal axis—also allow for side rotation of the pelvis. The freely movable three point mounting of the pelvis allows advantageously for a particularly relaxed and comfortable lying position that is comparable with backside floating in water and which largely takes the strain from the back around the pelvis.
It is advantageous if the pivot bearing devices are allocated to the thigh supports and the back and head support, respectively, in such a way that the weight of the lying person is received mainly at the thigh and the back and the pivot bearing devices can be freely pivoted in a lying state by balancing. This means that the pivot bearings are positioned advantageously at the respective balance point of the thigh or the back and head support, in such a manner that a three point mounting results that can easily be adjusted by the lying person. Preferably, the pivot bearing devices for the thigh supports and/or the back and head support are positioned directly underneath each support, preferably at the point of balance of the thigh or back and head supports. If needed, for example, when specific muscle groups are to be exercised preferably, the pivot bearings can also be positioned before or behind the balance points of the thigh or back and head support in order to ease or hinder the pivot movement in one direction.
A pivot movement that is essentially without restraint and that is perceived as easy by the lying person promotes the “winding” of the pelvis and the spine as well as of the muscles, tendons, spinal discs and skeletal bones.
In embodiments of the recliner device both lever arms (10, 11) of the thigh supports (3, 4) and preferably also the lever arm (15) of the back and head support (5) are flexure elastic and can preferably be bent by the lying person by 5 to 30°, more preferably 5 to 20° in vertical direction C. Because of this, the lying person can additionally influence its lying position on the three point mounting of the two thigh supports and the back and head support by shifting its weight, for example, by positioning the three supports in different height positions relative to each other depending on a shift in weight.
Moreover, it is a preferred embodiment of the invention that both lever arms (10, 11) of the thigh supports (3, 4) and preferably also the lever arm (15) of the back and head support (5) are torsion elastic and can preferably be twisted by the lying person by 5 to 90°, more preferably 5 to 60°. These additional degrees of freedom facilitate sideway rotations of the lying body because the supports move sideways together with the body or the body parts lying thereon and do not hinder this rotation movement or at least to a small extent only.
Recliner devices according to the invention, wherein both lever arms (10, 11) of the thigh supports (3, 4) and preferably also the lever arm (15) of the back and head support (5) are flexure elastic and torsion elastic, are particularly preferred.
In a preferred embodiment of the recliner device of the present invention, for each thigh support (3, 4) the pivot bearing device (8, 9) is allocated to the foot (2) by means of a lever arm (10, 11) and a pivot bearing (12, 13) that can be pivoted around a vertical axis B. By way of these preferred pivot bearings the thighs of the lying person can be spread apart in the supports freely and independently of each other by allocating one of the optional pivot bearings at the foot to the thigh supports by means of a lever arm and impart to the lying person that its pelvic is without support and completely free to move. Hence, in this preferred embodiment the thigh supports offer per each support two degrees of freedom in longitudinal and diagonal direction that can be combined freely with each other.
In a preferred embodiment of the recliner device of the invention, the lever arms (10, 11) of the thigh supports (3, 4) are together allocated to the foot (2) by means of a pivot bearing (20) that can be pivoted around a vertical axis B, wherein the pivot bearings (12, 13) of the lever arms (10, 11) are preferably allocated to foot (2) by an additional pivot bearing (20) that can be pivoted around a vertical axis B. This pivot bearing (20) that is allocated to both thigh supports (3, 4) connects the thigh supports (3, 4) movably and orientates these relative to each other.
A rigid or more preferably a pivotable lower leg support (16, 17) are preferably allocated to each of the thigh supports of the recliner of the invention. Preferably, these lower leg supports (16, 17) are pivotable in several or all directions, preferably with a different resistance or effort depending on the pivoting direction. In this regard, it is preferred that a movement in vertical direction (up/down) is opposed by more resistance than a movement in horizontal direction (left/right). With lower leg supports that are allocated pivotably the lying person can vary the angle between upper and lower leg and, thus, influence its overall balance position. In addition, the lower leg supports improve the well-being and stability perception of the lying person similar to a lounge chair that rests the legs, in particular, if the pivoting movement of the lower and upper leg support is limited. In a preferred embodiment the pivoting angle of the pivot bearing device between the thigh and lower leg support is no more than 90°, preferably no more than 100°, more preferably no more than 110°. In a preferred embodiment each thigh support (3, 4) is allocated to a lower leg support (16, 17), respectively, either in a fixed manner or by means of a pivot bearing device (18, 19) that can be pivoted around a horizontal axis A.
The thigh supports (3, 4) and/or the back and head support (5) can be allocated to foot (2) or its base plate (25) directly by means of the respective lever arms (10, 11, 15) or the pivot bearing devices and pivot bearings.
In an alternative and advantageous embodiment, the lever arms (10, 11) of the thigh supports (3, 4) and/or the lever arm (15) of the back and head support (5) are allocated to the foot (2) by means of at least one pivot bearing device (21) that can pivot around a longitudinal axis C, wherein the lever arms (10, 11) and/or the lever arm (15) are preferably allocated to the foot (2) by means of a pivot bearing device (21) at the base plate (25) that can be pivoted around a longitudinal axis C. In other words, the lying person can pivot the thigh supports (3, 4) and/or the back and head support (5) along longitudinal axis C to the right or left and, thus, gain an additional degree of freedom that positively influences the balance perception and muscle tonus.
However, it is preferred that the displacement of the pivot bearing device(s) (21) is limited to the sides so that falling to the side is avoided for people with an impaired balance perception. It is advantageous if the limit is such that the at least one pivot bearing device (21) can be pivoted around longitudinal axis C by at least 2 to 20, preferably by 2 to 15, more preferred 5 to 10°.
Advantageously the recliner device of the invention has at least one pivot bearing device (21) around longitudinal axis C with a restoring force, and/or it can be pivoted in a decelerating manner.
The at least one pivot bearing device (21) around longitudinal axis C can, for example, be allocated to the base plate (25) or the foot (2) (i) at the connection or the connections of the foot (2) to the base plate (25), (ii) at the connection(s) of the lever arms (10, 11) of the thigh supports (3, 4) and/or at the connection of the lever arm (15) of the back and head support (5). However, the pivot bearing device (21) can also be allocated in a different manner to the lever arms (10, 11, 15) and/or at the connections of these lever arms to the supports or their pivot bearings. A further alternative for the side deflection of the supports (3, 4 and/or 5) in the lying state can be implemented by torsion elastic lever arms (10, 11, 14).
It is further preferred that at least one of the pivot bearing devices (8, 9, 14, 18, 19, 21) of the recliner of the invention is a pivot bearing device that can be pivoted with a spring rigidity. The spring rigidity of the pivot bearing device supports in particular beginners and people weak in tonus to find back into a stable position. The spring rigidity leads to the effect that a spring force acts against the deflection of the pivot bearing that leads the pivot bearing back into its original position once the lying person no longer exerts any force on the bearing. It is of advantage if the spring force increases with the extent of deflection. Upon deflection the spring force supports the counter movement and, thus, supports the movement desire of the lying person. Also, the spring rigidity counteracts an excessive movement of the lying person and increases its stability perception. The spring rigidity can also intensify the weight-less, seemingly swimming perception of the lying person and can dampen the pressure to the thigh support or the back and head support.
In this context it is also preferred that at least one of the pivot bearings (12, 13, 20) of the recliner is a decelerating pivot bearing. It is especially preferred if at least one of the pivot bearing devices (8, 9, 14, 18, 19, 21) and/or at least one of the pivot bearings (12, 13, 20) has a restoring force. It is also preferred that the braking force of the decelerating pivot bearings increases with the extent of deflection of the pivot bearing. This also counteracts an excessively strong movement of the lying person and increases its stability perception. It is further preferred that at least one of the pivot bearing devices (8, 9, 14, 18, 19, 21) is a decelerated pivot bearing device.
The pivot bearings of the thigh supports (3, 4) are preferably allocated to the foot (2) by means of a common base plate (25) so that the shift of the base plate (25) also shifts both pivot bearings (12, 13) and, thereby, the lever arms (10, 11) as well as the allocated thigh supports (3, 4).
The angle of at least one of the lever arms (10, 11, 15) allocated to at least one of the thigh supports (3, 4) and/or the back and head support (5) relative to the horizontal is preferably between 5 and 90, more preferably 10 and 70, most preferably between 15 and 60°. It is further preferred that the angle of at least one of the lever arms (10, 11, 15) relative to the horizontal is adjustable. Because of this the recliner device can be adapted to the needs and body dimensions of the lying person. Depending on the length and angle of the lever arm the position of the thigh support or the back and head support changes in height and/or distance relative to each other.
In a preferred embodiment of the recliner of the invention, the pivoting angle of at least one of the pivot bearing devices (8, 9, 15) to at least one of the lever arms (10, 11, 14) can be limited, i.e. cannot be exceeded by the lying person. This limitation of the pivoting angle facilitates the entry as well as the exit from the recliner device of the invention.
Naturally, different people have different body lengths, a different length distribution of body and extremities as well as different weight distributions of body and extremities. In order to cope with these differences and to ensure an optimal balance distribution between the thigh supports and the back and head support for all types of people, the distance of the thigh supports (3, 4) to the back and head support (5, 6) can be designed adjustable at the foot (2). For example, the thigh supports (3, 4) and/or the back and head support (5) can be arranged adjustably on a bar guide (24), and the respective position can be fixed with a safety pin or some other kind of arrest device.
In further preferred embodiments of the recliner device of the present invention, a side support for the chest and/or back can be allocated to the movably mounted back and head support. This side support can, for example, be realized merely in the form of adhesive surfaces on the back and head support that avoid a slip of the lying person, in the form of one or more belts, and/or in the form of side supports as they are, for example, implemented for seats in sports cars. In particular, such a side support has a psychological effect on the lying person. Typically, the lying person can keep its balance on a sufficiently wide back support so that an additional side support is not necessary. A strongly shaped side support is only required if the lying person is impaired in its balance, e.g. by maldevelopment, by disease, e.g. stroke, or injury. For healthy people with normal balance senses it most often suffices that the back support is designed as anti-slip.
For example, the back and head support with or without side support can be one-piece, or two-piece with separate back and head support, or three-piece (or also multiple-piece) with separate head-, upper- and lower back-support. For the two- or multi-part arrangements the individual elements are connected rigidly, flexibly and/or movably to each other. For example, the elements of the two- or three-piece back and head support can be allocated by means of one, two or several lever arms. This or these can be rigid or have a spring rigidity. Alternatively, or additionally to the lever arm, individual or all elements of the two- or three-piece back and head support can be pivoted vertically around a horizontal axis A so the back and head support allows a “winding” of the spine in this region. The back and head support advantageously also allows for a limited rotation of the support at least in the back region so that the sideways rotation around the longitudinal axis C of the lying person is supported to a limited extent and without the person losing side support. In a preferred embodiment the present invention relates to recliners with a movably mounted back and head support (5, 6) selected from a one- or two-piece back and head support; a three-piece head-, upper- and lower back support, wherein each of the individual elements of the two- or multi-part arrangement are connected rigidly, flexibly and/or movably to each other, and wherein the pivot bearing device (14) is allocated to the back support (5) or the lower back support (5a).
The pivot bearing device that assigns the back and head support (5) to the foot (2) by means of the lever arm (15) is preferably allocated to the back support or the lower back support (5a) so that the center of balance of the upper body of the lying person rests on the pivot bearing device or in short distance thereto.
In a preferred embodiment, the lower back support (5a) contributes only to a limited extent to the support of the lying person and only serves the purpose of the comfortable feeling that the lower back is supported and, in contrast to the pelvis, is not hanging freely.
In a preferred embodiment, the pivoting angle of the pivot bearing device (14) around the horizontal axis A that is allocated to the back and head support (5, 6) is limited, and pivot bearing device (14) preferably has a restoring force. The limitation of the angle and the preferred restoring force facilitate the entry into and exit out of the recliner device of the invention.
Foot (2) of the recliner device of the present invention must safely keep the device in position during lying operation as well as for the entry and exit of the person using the device. Depending on need and aesthetic considerations, foot (2) can be constructed as one piece, for example as a block or as a frame with legs, typically with at least four of these. Alternatively, the foot can be only a rail safely fixed to the floor for receiving the thigh supports as well as the back and head support. In addition, the thigh support as well as the back and head support can be fixed separately to the floor. In that case the foot is a multiple part design. The foot only needs to fulfill its function, i.e. allocate the thigh- as well as the back and head support in such a way that the function of the inventive recliner is enabled, i.e. the supports are spatially allocated to each other that a person in lying position can lie down according to the invention. Last but not least, the foot can also be fixed to the ceiling or wall as long as it ensures a spatially stable allocation of the supports. In order to support the free floating or swimming perception or to dampen the movements of the person, the foot and/or the lever arms can be mounted in a dampening or elastic manner, e.g. on rubber and/or spring bearings. Also, the foot can be constructed movable by means of rolls or a lever arm, wherein the rolls can be removed during lying operation, can be fixed or be without function, and the lever arm is preferably fixed spatially during lying operation. In further embodiments at least one movable part of the recliner device of this invention is lockable or adjustable by machinery, for example by means of electric motors. In this regard, the distance of the thigh supports to the back and head support, the angle of the lever arms and the angle of the supports to the foot can be locked or adjusted by machinery. Also, the angles of all the pivot bearing devices can be changed and locked advantageously, if this is necessary or beneficial, for example when entering or exiting the recliner device.
In further embodiments of the recliner device at least one movable part of the recliner device can be programmed to be locked and/or adjustable by machinery. A programming can be of advantage to convert the recliner device for the entry and exit to a stable seating or standing device. In the lying state the pivot bearing devices and pivot bearings are then again freely movable by the lying person. The programming can also be designed so that the pivot bearings are definably decelerated and/or the pivot bearing devices have a defined spring rigidity.
In this respect the present invention relates in a preferred embodiment to a preferably machine-adjustable, preferably programmable recliner device that can be adjusted from a lying position into a sitting or standing position and vice versa.
The formed components for receiving the thighs, the lower legs, the lower back, the back and/or the head can be adapted more or less to the form of the respective body part, or are adaptable by altering the form of the components according to the respective body part. For example, the support can merely be a planar board, preferably with cushioning. It is preferred that the respective support is adapted or adaptable to the anatomy of the supported body part of the lying human, for example by mechanically adjustable elements and/or by inflatable and, thus moldable elements. Such shaping systems are known from the car industry for car and airplane seats. The surface of the supports can be advantageously designed as being slip resistant, breathable, cushioned, ventilating and/or heating. Also, the supports can be constructed to be massaging by means of continuously moving elements.
Within the context of the present invention, the terms vertical, horizontal and longitudinal or vertical axis B, horizontal axis A and longitudinal axis C are not limited to absolute orientations but also include those deviations of the mentioned orientations that can be used for practicing the invention. In other words, the skilled person recognizes that the horizontal axes A can be deflected in vertical and/or longitudinal direction to such an extent that pivot bearings oriented to the horizontal axis A of the lying person still allow for a vertical deflection, for example, of the legs in the thigh supports or of the back in the back and head support. Also, the vertical axes B can be deflected horizontally or in longitudinal direction to the extent that it is still acceptable for the lying person. For example, the pivot bearings (12, 13) or the common pivot bearing (20) of the levers for the thigh supports (3, 4) can be rotated around an inclined vertical axis B, as it is shown in FIG. 2 for the common pivot bearing (20). Typically, the deflection of the vertical-, horizontal- and longitudinal axis is less than 60, preferably less than 45, more preferably less than 40 or 35 and most preferred less than 30 or 20 degrees.
A lever arm as used herein for describing the invention is any device that spatially allocates two elements over a defined distance. Typically, lever arms are rigid, elastic or torsion elastic bars, beams, etc. that can be constructed as one- or multiple-part elements. For example, by partitioning the lever arm into two or more parts along its longitudinal direction and by changing the distance between these two or more parts of the lever arm, the flexural and torsional strength can be modulated.
Further advantages, features and details result from the following description in which—if applicable with reference to drawings—at least one embodiment is described in detail. Features described and/or presented by the drawings form the subject-matter of the present invention either by themselves, or by arbitrary and reasonable combination, possibly independently of the claims and can also represent one or more separate inventions. Same, similar and/or functionally equivalent features are designated by the same reference signs.